The Dream
by NerdyxChipette
Summary: Jeanette has a dream about a certain munk. Find out what happens between the two of them after she confesses. Story is better than the summary. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

His hand slid up my thigh, sending new waves of pleasure throughout my entire body and causing my fingers to knot in his hair. He smirked down at me, trailing kisses up my neck before crushing his lips against mine.

My legs wrapped around his waist then, pulling his body closer to mine. I bit my bottom lip when his hands caressed my breasts. Which were being covered only by my bra.

We both pulled away for air, staring into one another's eyes. His were glazed over with lust, but they still sparkled that brilliant blue color.

Our breathing was ragged and I ran my eyes down his body to admire the pleasant sight.

The muscles on his chest and stomach were glistening with sweat and the only article of clothing that clung to him were his boxers. His hair looked a mess and his lips were stretched into a grin. My emerald hues locked on his eyes again and I could see that he was looking over his settings as well.

I giggled, slightly pleased at the grin upon his face. He chuckled, low and rough as my cheeks were tinted a pink color. "You're beautiful." he murmured, stroking my cheek.

"Oh, Alvin," I whispered, feeling my face get hotter.

The sound of my alarm clock startled me awake and my eyes widened the second they opened.

"Jeanette!"

I jumped at the sound of my baby sister's voice, then glanced at the clock on my night stand and saw it was almost time for school.

"Oh no!" I yelled, jumping out of bed and straight into my closet.

I heard someone come into my room then, and poked my head out to see who it was. Eleanor was standing in the door way snickering.

"I thought you were never going to wake up," she said between giggles "We were almost ready to leave without you."

"Sorry," I responded, snatching a purple skirt off its hanger and quickly - but carefully - slipped it into place.

I knew I wasn't going to be late. I was always the quickest to get ready out of the three of us, but I felt a little rushed and slightly confused. I could have sworn I set my alarm properly the previous night.

Oh well, it was Friday anyway.

Once I was all dressed, my teeth were brushed, and my hair was combed and pulled back into it's usual bun, we headed out to Brittany's white convertible. She'd always complained that she wanted pink, but white was the best she was going to get.

"Shot gun!" Eleanor called, hopping in the passanger seat.

Brittany stepped in the driver's seat and I, of course, crawled into the back.

Just as Brittany started to pull out we heard someone shout "Wait!"

All three of us turned our heads around to see Alvin and Theodore running toward us, only a few feet away now.

After finally reaching us, they were out of breath; Panting and holding their chests to steady themselves.

"Hurry up and get in," I heard my older sister snap at the two of them.

Theodore jumped in the far left of the back seat and Alvin in the middle "We're ready!" Alvin called, leaning back some.

Then Brittany picked up where she left off and slowly began backing out of the drive way, then proceeded onto the road.

"Where's Simon?" Eleanor asked after a moment, turning to face Theodore.

"He went in early to talk with one of his teachers," he explained "I think it had something to do with a project for the history fair."

Of course.

Once the missing Simon matter was resolved, Ellie and Theo got into another conversation about what they'd be cooking in their home economics class today.

I sat silently, staring out blankly. Alvin must have noticed this, because he suddenly stretched his arm around me.

"Spacing out again, Jean?" He asked in a playful tone, then I turned to look at him. Which just so happen to be a big mistake. The second I saw him, smirking at me, my cheeks flooded a deep red and I had to look away.

I was suddenly hit with a flashback of my dream the night before.

"Er, y-yeah." I replied, quickly turning back to the houses we were passing.

"Something the matter?" Alvin asked, and I could feel his eyes staring at me.

Thankfully, we arrived at school. "Uh," was all I could respond before gathering my books, jumping out of the car and running toward the school building.

I only stumbled once on my way to the front of the school, and I managed to catch myself before falling or dropping anything. Something rare for me to do.

I probably looked like a complete idiot.

Running away from him when all he did was ask me a simple question.

Last night was the first time I had ever dreamt about something so...steamy. Let alone about Alvin Seville.

I always knew he was a good looking boy, but of course I never did anything to capture his attention.

Not only was I painfully shy, but I was also a poor dresser, never wore make-up, didn't show much skin, and was very clumsy. In fact, I didn't do anything a 'normal girl' did. According to my older sister, that is.

Alvin was attracted to girls that were completely opposite from me. So, why on Earth I would have such a lustful dream about him I had no clue.

The bell rang for school to begin, immediately shaking me from my thoughts. I held my books tightly to my chest and hurried off to class, hoping I wouldn't have to face him again at all throughout the day.

Of course, I didn't get my wish. I knew I wouldn't, seeing as how he's in my first period.

The moment I walked in his eyes were glued to me. Obviously wondering what the heck my problem was from before.

What was I going to tell him?

_'Sorry I acted to strangely before, Alvin. I had a sex dream about you and I couldn't bring myself to look at you without thinking about it.' _?

Yeah, that would definately work.

I took my seat, trying my best not to look in his direction. I never thought that would be so difficult, but gee wilikers was I wrong.

I had to occupy myself by drawing doodles all over my notebook. They weren't exactly art, but they sort of kept my mind off things. Until the bell for second period rang. The sudden sound made me jump.

Afraid he might want to know what was up with me, I sprang from my desk and bolted out of the room. The only problem with that was...I ran straight into Alvin.

"Oh!" I yelped, falling back onto the hard school floor.

Alvin blinked once, a little stunned to see me, but then he chuckled and it brought back the dream. My face flushed and I tucked a stray hair behind my ear.

"S-s-sorry," I stammered out stupidly, looking at my shoes.

"It's fine, Jeanette." He said cooly, grabbing my hand and hauling me up to my feet. I still couldn't look at him, so my eyes stayed on the floor while my right arm rubbed my left one slowly.

I saw him pick up the two books I had dropped then, and he handed them to me with a familiar grin on his face. It only made my blush deepen.

"Th-thanks, Alvin." I said as nice as I could then tried to rush out of there, but his hand stopped me.

"Whoa, whoa," he said, pulling me next to him. I winced, aware this was going to happen sooner or later.

"What's up with you, Jean?" He asked bluntly, staring at me, eye brow raised.

I swallowed loudly, still looking at the ground "Nothing is u-up."

_Stop stuttering!_

His finger was under my chin then, pushing my face up so that I had to look him in the eye.

"Seriously, Jeanette. Did I do something to upset you?"

"No!" I shouted, a little too quickly "I mean, no. You didn't do anything. It's me."

He studied my face and I could tell he wasn't convinced. Why couldn't he be more gullible like Theodore?

I twisted my face away from his gaze and bit down on my bottom lip, unsure of what to say next.

Alvin was still standing in front of me, completely engrossed in every move I made. But I nonchalantly looked up at the clock in the hallway, then breathed a sigh of relief.

"The bell is going to ring." I informed him, beginning to walk backwards. Not a very good idea for me, but I was anxious to get away.

"Damn," I heard him say under his breath, but then he suddenly smirked "We'll talk later."

I didn't say anything; just turned on my heel and headed for class. I shuddered to myself, knowing he wasn't going to forget about this anytime soon.

* * *

**So that's my first chapter. I know, I know...it's very boring. I promise it'll be better once I start thinking of more things to write about. Please read & review!**


	2. Chapter 2

While sitting in my next class, I thought about how I was going to avoid Alvin. I knew I couldn't lie, it just wasn't in my nature, so dodging the entire matter completely was my only real solution. That, or just tell him about the dream.

I considered that for a moment. Really, what was the absolute worst that could happen if I told him? He'd tell our siblings? Announce it to everyone in the school? Hold it against me as blackmail? From what I've heard, he would do all of the above.

But it wasn't like me to distrust people. He had never done me wrong before. Plus, I hadn't done anything to him - besides dream about him - so I doubted he would do anything to me without a reason behind it.

I sighed heavily when the bell rang and rose from my desk. Heading out into the crowded hallway, I saw no sigh of Alvin and half smiled. Maybe I could still go with option one.

That all changed when I was suddenly pulled into the janitor's closet.

"What the-" I was about to yell, but a hand was over my mouth.

"Keep quiet," They told me, then took their hand off my face. I recognized the voice immediately.

"What the hell, Alvin?" I shouted in hushed tone, turning to face him.

He just smirked at me, "It's later."

Suddenly, I froze. "I-I suppose it is."

Alvin rolled his eyes playfully, then stepped toward me. "Spill, Netta."

Was it wrong that I liked hearing him call me by my favorite nickname?

"I already told you, Alvin," I tried again, stepping back. "Nothing is wrong."

He stepped forward again, causing me to step back once more. It was a reflex. But I realized I had no room to step back anymore. I was pressed against the door.

"You're a terrible liar, Jeanette." He chuckled, moving closer. By then, our noses were almost touching and I could feel my face heat up. The closet felt very crampt all of a sudden. "Whatever it is, I promise not to laugh, make fun of you, or do anything else that would make you not want to tell me."

He sounded sincere, so I made my decision.

"Uh, o-okay," I took a deep breath and looked down, too afraid to meet his gaze. "I, er, sort of... had a dream about.. you."

"A dream?" He asked, sounding confused. I glanced up at him and looked back down. "What kind of dream?"

I bit my bottom lip, unable to go any further.

Comprehension finally hit him, and his lips turned up into a grin, "You mean a se-"

"Please!" I interrupted, "If you value my sanity at all, you will _not_ say that word aloud."

Alvin laughed then, and I frowned. So much for his promise.

He must have caught on to what I was frowning about and stopped his laughs, looking at me apologetically. "Sorry," he spoke quietly, "I wasn't laughing about the dream, I was laughing at your virgin ears." I winced at the word 'virgin' and cleared my throat.

"It's alright," I looked up at him and he flashed me a smile that made my pulse quicken. "May I go now?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Just answer me one thing," he said, and I waited. Alvin suddenly smirked devilishly, "Was I good?"

My eyes widened, "Alvin, please! This is embarrassing enough." My cheeks were going to stay permanently blushed after this day.

He raised an eye brow at me, "Why are you embarrassed? Everyone has s-" I glared at him through what little light this cloest had and he corrected himself, "_those_ kinds of dreams."

"I'm not embarrassed about dreaming it, only about whom it was dreamt about." I explained.

Alvin chuckled. "So you had a hot dream about me, big deal. It's not going to change anything between us." I was afraid he was going to say that.

Even though I knew he wasn't, and would never be, interesting in a girl like me, I kind of hoped. But those fantasies were quickly shattered.

"Meaning," he went on, "It doesn't mean I'm going to feel awkward around you now." That flicker of hope came back when he said that, and I felt like kicking myself for letting this turn into a crush.

"Like I said before, everyone has dreams like that." I rolled my eyes at his words, shaking my head. Alvin breathed out once sharply.

"If I tell you something... will you promise you won't be so hard on yourself for this?" I looked up at him and nodded.

He took a deep breath and looked down at our feet for half a second, then his eyes focused on mine and both his hands rested on either side of my head.

Finally, he said, "I've had a dream about you, too."

I was speechless. How could _he_ have a dream about _me_? I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. I had no idea what I was going to say to that.

Alvin obviously knew I was at a loss of words, because he chuckled under his breath.

"Does that mean you won't tell anyone about my dream? Or hold it against me?" I asked, hoping it wouldn't hurt him for me thinking that way.

He laughed, clearly unashamed of his bad reputation. "Of course not."

Now that we've settled that, I had to ask my next question.

"How could you possibly have a dream like that about me?"

"Are you blind, Jeanette?" Leave it to Alvin to answer my question with a question.

"W-well," I stammered, "I do have a stigmatism.."

He rolled his eyes, "Not what I meant," I was about to ask him what he did mean when he suddenly blurted out, "You're a babe, Netta."

I blinked several times at his choice of words and let them slowly sink in. Was this his way of telling me he was attracted to me? It appeared that way, but it seemed so... immpossible.

Every time I looked in the mirror, I saw a 'Plain Jane'. I sometimes wished that I could be as gorgeous as my blue eyed big sister, or as adorable as my blonde haired baby sister. More than enough boys were interested in the two of them.

Alvin pulled me out of my thoughts then, "You don't see it?" He asked. There was almost a hint of shock to his tone.

"Not at all." I replied honestly.

He smiled at me, leaning forward more. "Jeanette, you're beautiful inside and out."

Alvin called me _beautiful_? "I'm starting to think you're the one who's blind here." I said. He laughed.

"If you don't believe me.." he trailed off, then the list began. "You're probably one of.. no, you _are_ the sweetest girl I've ever met before. Your I.Q. is almost as high as my brother's, but, unlike Simon, you can make me laugh. You being shy is kind of cute, and the clumsyness just adds to it." I thought he was done, but he went on. "Your selfless, caring, and are willing to give anyone a chance. You don't care what everybody thinks of you, and you dress and act whatever way makes you happy."

I had never heard Alvin speak so kindly of someone before, it made me smile.

"Not only that," He added, "but the years have been very kind to you." He eyed me from head to toe for a moment before looking me in the eye again.

That last comment made me blush again, and I let out a small giggle.

"Believe me now?" I saw him smile.

I nodded at him, smiling shyly. "Yes, thank you."

"Don't mention it." He smirked.

"Uh, you're a little close, Alvin." I pointed out, unable to back up.

"I know." He murmured, and his warm breath washed against my face.

I swallowed loudly, "D-don't you think we should be getting to class? I mean, we probably missed half of it already. The last thing I need is to get in trouble. Not to mention, I couldn't live with myself if I got you-"

I was cut off when Alvin crashed his lips down against mine.

It took me a second, but my brain eventually caught up with me. My eyes fluttered closed and I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck while he snaked his around my waist.

The feeling was nice; having his lips moving against my own.

I had to pull away then, practically gasping for air. I had forgotten to breathe.

"Wow," Alvin said, breathlessly. "A good kisser, too."

I bit my lip, trying to hide my smile. "I'm glad I told you about my dream." And to think, I was actually considering avoiding Alvin because of this.

"Me, too." He grinned.

* * *

**Well, that's the end! Hope you enjoyed my story.(: I'll be writing more soon.**


End file.
